The proliferation of mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, has resulted in increased access by callers to users of such devices. As users typically carry their cell phones with them as they travel and move about, increasing portions of a user's life occur during periods of time when the user is reachable or otherwise able to be contacted. This increasing user availability results in a loss of private time during which a user might prefer to exert control over the ability of persons and/or entities to engage in communication. In order to reduce the number of unwanted calls that are received by a cell phone user, it is desirable to filter incoming calls to eliminate or otherwise defer requests for communication, such as phone calls, from specified callers.